


Never Forget Me

by dustyqueefs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Angst, Angst and Smut, Biting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Questionable Consent, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyqueefs/pseuds/dustyqueefs
Summary: In a last-ditch effort for MC to get Muriel to spice things up in the bedroom, she takes the lead on Julian's ridiculous plan to make Muriel jealous. Clueless as to why MC would be acting so different so suddenly, Muriel concocts a devious plan of his own to keep her by his side forever.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Never Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song of choice: Hearts a Mess - Gotye
> 
> (Tagged "Questionable Consent" because even though both parties consented, there are elements at play that if known, MAY have affected how things would have played out)

_“Look, all I’m saying is that you two seem to have a more adventurous… lifestyle than Muriel and I have.” MC let her head fall to the palms of her hands as she gently massaged her temples. She found herself seated across the table from Asra in the shop they once shared together. Few things had changed since she left to live with Muriel in the forest, namely the lack of her personal effects that were once scattered amongst the building. That, and a certain ex-criminal seemed to spend more evenings here than Asra would care to admit._

_As if on cue, Julian entered the room carrying a tray filled with three mugs, a steaming kettle, and an assortment of herbal teas. “Here you are, darling. And of course, you as well, MC.” He plastered a toothy grin on his face as he passed out the cups, letting his hands linger near the white-haired magician’s fingers as they made their exchange._

_Asra let out a sigh, and withdrew their hands to pinch the bridge of their nose in an attempt to feign annoyance. “You really need to stop coming by, Jules. What will the neighbors think?” Try as they might, MC could tell they were suppressing a smile._

_“Then who would be around to serve you… your tea?” Julian allowed a pause in his words for painfully obvious dramatic effect, using the time to pour hot water into everyone’s cups._

_“See what I’m saying, Asra? You two clearly have something going on for you. And don’t you dare tell me that you don’t, because I can hear it from down the street when I’ve tried to stop by at night!” She pointed a finger at Julian, whose face flushed a deep scarlet at the remark._

_Julian cleared his throat and moved to take a seat next to Asra. “What’s, ah, going on here?”_

_Asra gave a look of question at MC in a way to ask her if they were allowed to share her thoughts. She sat back in her seat with a blush, vaguely waving a hand for them to go on. “MC was talking about how she doesn’t think Muriel is being ‘adventurous’ enough in the bedroom. He treats her like she’s… what were you saying, again?”_  
_“Made of glass.”_

_Asra continued. “Right, made of glass. She wants him to put in more effort, but when she tries to get him to do so, he goes on about how he doesn’t want to hurt her.”_

_“I’m a lot sturdier than I look, you know! I think I can handle being roughed around a little”, she exclaimed with a gesture of exasperation._

_“Well, MC, looks like you and I have a lot more in common than I thought! Ow- hey!” The extra commentary from Julian earned him a sharp jab in the ribs from Asra’s elbow. He rubbed the sore spot before continuing, “Anyways... Look, I know exactly what you need to do.” The devilish look on Julian’s face made her shift nervously on the spot. She knew that whatever he was scheming, it definitely wasn’t going to be a good idea._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

The conversation MC had with the dynamic duo just a few days prior played in her head as she and Muriel walked hand in hand to the Rowdy Raven. Today was the day they would gather with the rest of the group to play cards at the dive, as had become a weekly tradition several months ago at the suggestion of Portia they got together more often. This also gave MC the opportunity to enact Julian’s foolish plan, despite Asra’s disapproval. They had gone back and forth into the early hours of the morning debating on how to get Muriel to turn up the heat in the bedroom, but it seemed that MC had already attempted each of their suggestions; thus, they ended up settling on Julian’s idea. Either way, she managed to keep the conversation a secret between the three of them.

Muriel stood next to MC and used his long arms to reach in front of her to push open the door to the Raven. She marched inside first, her lover shuffling in behind her. The bright faces of their companions were seated at a table in the corner of the pub, already enraptured in a game of cards. Drinks were flowing, and her friends seemed to be more on the side of intoxicated than sober at this point. Asra and Julian were seated next to each other, the former’s hand absentmindedly finding its way to the latter’s knee. As much as they would like to deny it, MC could tell Asra genuinely did care about the dashing rogue at his side. Adjacent to them were Portia and Mazelinka in the midst of a conversation MC assumed would be about magical cooking reagents. Nadia was notably absent, only able to pay a visit when she wasn’t busy with the constant repairs of the city and requests from the townsfolk. The Rowdy Raven didn’t seem like her type of place to visit often, anyway.

As Muriel and MC breached the doorway of the pub, all heads turned towards their direction. It was hard to miss them, after all. Not only was the savior of Vesuvia walking into the local tavern, but her giant of a man was right behind her; although, the two would have stood out regardless of their actions against the Devil only a year prior. He was easily three heads taller than she was, staggering her tiny frame at a gargantuan height just a couple inches shy of 7 feet. Muriel would always flush with embarrassment when people would point out their physical difference, so their friends had learned to keep quiet about the topic.

“Well, well, look who’s finally showing up!” Portia ran up to wrap her arms around the pair in a tight embrace. Only their friends in their inner circle could put on such a public display of affection without Muriel freezing on the spot. He raised his hand to gently tousle her already wild hair.

“Portia, great to see you again. You, uh, know it’s only been a week since we saw you last, right?” MC gave the bubbly redhead a squeeze before disentangling her limbs from her embrace.

“Well, yeah! But now we can really get the party started. Come on over, we’ll deal you in!” She skipped off to return to her seat next to the old woman downing the last of her drink. MC looked over at Muriel with a shrug before taking him by the hand to lead them to the table. She sat him down in an empty seat next to Portia, who was currently laying out a pile of cards for each of the two late arrivals.

She glanced at everyone’s mostly empty pints, and Julian shot her a coy look. “MC, darling, since you’re up, mind grabbing us all a refill? Just put it on my tab”, he said with a wink. MC knew his intent, but every time he attempted the gesture she itched to remind him that since he wore an eyepatch, a wink came out more like a blink. She resisted the urge to tease him this time only because she was on a mission. 

MC turned away and started her approach to the bar. Anxious at the thought of being apart for long, Muriel began to stand up behind her to follow, but Julian quickly interrupted and started to engage him in mindless small talk. Leaving the crew behind, she made her way to the burly bartender to place her order. “Three pitchers of salty bitters as well as two fresh mugs, please.” He gave her a stiff nod and turned around. She leaned her back against the bar, and as she waited her gaze found its way back to their table, where she found Muriel looking back at her. MC forced herself to look away, knowing that in order for their plan to work she needed to distance herself. _Make him jealous. Make him jealous._ The words repeated themselves in her head as her new mantra. _This should be easy… right? Ugh, this really is an awful idea. Why did I let Julian talk me into this? This had better pay off or I’m going to officially be the worst person in Vesuvia._

Lost in thought, she jumped when she finally noticed the barkeep setting her order down next to her. “Thanks. Put it on our good doctor’s tab, please”. He gave her a cheeky salute before she made her way back to the table, hands full of heavy pitchers.

Julian halted his conversation and clamored out from next to Asra to assist her in placing the drinks down. When their hands were finally empty, he hardly shot MC a gaze before throwing his arms around her waist to pick her up in a spinning hug. “Oh, I failed to mention how great it is to see you, darling. Thanks for the table service; we could make a bartendress out of you yet.” He gave her an uncomfortably long squeeze before returning to his seat, and MC squirmed under Muriel’s watchful gaze.

She took it upon herself to pour everyone’s drinks, starting with Muriel before making her way down the line. When she passed a beverage to Asra, she took extra care to purposefully lean her chest in until it was inches from Julian’s face. The top she intentionally chose to wear was cut low, and her breasts were all but spilling out as she bent over. While her actions were somewhat subtle, Julian’s were not. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and he spoke his words with a purr, plastering a wide grin on his face. “Now, that’s what I call ‘full service’, wouldn’t you agree, Mur? Told you we could make a bartendress out of you.” He gave MC another “wink”, causing her eye to twitch from the sight.

Her eyes darted to where Muriel was seated. Underneath his furrowed brow, his gaze had darkened, focused on the pale hand placed on her lower back. She could see his jaw had tensed, and a vein pulsed in his forehead, and she swallowed nervously. _If this doesn’t work out the way we were anticipating, at least Julian’s neverending death wish can finally come true._

“Asra, my dear, why don’t you take MC’s seat? It’s been a while since I’ve really gotten a chance to talk with her, and I’d prefer not to shout across the table.” Much like herself, MC knew her former master wasn’t a fan of this plan, and she had only decided to go along with it as a last resort. Asra sighed and picked up their drink before making their way to take up a seat next to Muriel. 

Normally at this point in the evening, Muriel could usually be found having a pleasant- if not quiet- conversation with their tablemates. Tonight, however, his lips were pursed shut in silence and his attention was glued to MC. He watched her as she settled into the chair next to Julian, his arm resting along the back and around her shoulder; they fanned their cards in their hands and flirtatious banter was being shared between them. The short distance between them felt staggering, and Muriel could feel his heart flip inside his chest.

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

The night was finally coming to a close, Muriel spending the entirety of the evening as quiet and anxious as he was when he first met MC. The usual light-hearted atmosphere around him felt oppressive and hot, and he itched to get out of that tavern back to the safety of his hut. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, bumping shoulders with the white-haired magician still seated next to him. MC had been captivated by Julian’s attention the entire evening, and Muriel hadn’t been able to get a single word in with her. Finally, the number of patrons in the tavern had dwindled to the point where the 6 of them said their goodbyes, and MC whisked Muriel from the building. 

She walked ahead of him with a drunken sway in her step while he lingered behind her, eyes fixed on her small frame. MC didn’t normally drink as much as she had tonight, and Muriel could see the effects of the brew in her gait. His thoughts remained on the close proximity of his lover and the doctor, and he wouldn’t dare admit that he was holding back tears in his eyes. _I know they’re friends… but… why was she so close to him and so far away from me? She was quiet on the way here… Did I make her angry?_

Muriel continued to watch her stumble down the street until she whirled around on her heel to face him, walking backwards to match his lumbering pace. “Wasn’t tonight great? I don’t remember the Raven ever feeling so lively!” Her words slurred together, and her face was flushed from the intoxication.

 _Yeah, lively._ Muriel frowned at her attitude, not speaking a word. They continued their walk for a couple minutes before MC broke the silence.

MC let her pace slow until she was within arm’s reach, and her words came out low and suggestive. “What’s on your mind, Muriel?” She had high hopes that tonight would be enough to send him over the edge, and was sorely disappointed when he didn’t reply. After a moment, she continued, aiming to antagonize him further, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Julian?”

Muriel came to a sudden halt, causing MC to freeze on the spot. The mention of the doctor’s name left a bad taste in his mouth, and his words came out as a tremble in a vain attempt to keep his head level. “You... Why would you let him get so close to you?!” The failure to seal his emotions only caused the lid inside him to burst. He had never raised his voice to her like that before, and looming over her small figure he could see her body flinch at the sound. Muriel let his eyes shut tight, and instead of waiting for her response he walked around her to continue their trek to his hut. 

She tried to grab his arm to stop his fast retreat, but he shook off her touch. “Muriel, wait!” She had to run to keep up with his long strides. He closed his ears off to her desperate pleas until they reached the clearing in front of his hut. 

He slowed at their approach just enough to where MC could loop in front of him, her arms spread wide in an attempt to stop him. He ran into her, her head knocking into his abdomen hard, and she staggered back from the collision. Muriel reached out to brace her from falling, but she managed to catch herself so he withdrew. Finally catching his attention, she struggled to get the words out of her mouth as her heart raced and fast breaths escaped from her lungs. “Muriel, _*gasp*_ I just wanted to _*gasp*_.” Her face had become flushed and glistened from sweat from the impromptu run. MC placed her hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath.

He didn't want to hear her excuses, and cut her off before she had the chance. “Stay inside. I’m going out. Be back soon.” His sharp words were firm and final, and she watched him with worried eyes as he put distance between the two of them until there was no longer a trace of him.

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

On the way to the familiar forest clearing, Muriel ran into Inanna. She always did have a knack for finding him, but this time the heavy cloud that loomed over him made the man an easy target for the wolf to track. His fast pace hadn’t wavered during his trek, and Inanna trotted next to him as he reached the end of his journey. Muriel made his way to the fallen tree where he and MC had spent countless nights gazing at the stars in each other’s embrace. He had hoped the brisk walk would be enough to clear his mind, but since his usual chatty companion was not there to accompany him it left too much time to think. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, focusing all his energy on the thick bark of the log underneath his fingertips, the tinge of pain in his lungs as he inhaled the night’s cold air, and the impatient huffs of the wolf next to him.

The evening brought a chill to his spine, and when Muriel’s eyes eventually reopened he saw his breath bleeding into the sky as a thick smoke. He pulled Inanna close into the confines of his heavy fur cloak, wrapping the both of them tight. Several silent minutes passed before the memory of the evening flooded Muriel's mind, and the foreign emotion that had encased him all night returned. Flashes of sickening images crossed his mind: Julian’s pale, lithe body positioned between MC’s legs, sweat glistening on their skin. He could almost hear her moans of pleasure as she dug her nails into his back, leaving trails of red marks across his body as they- 

Muriel slapped his face with both hands to erase the image from his mind. _I’ve never felt this way before… She asked if I was jealous... but..._ Muriel buried his nose into the wolf’s fur, sending faint trickles of comfort through his bones. 

“Inanna… What do I do? …Did I do something wrong? What if…” Muriel felt a lump in his throat as the next words came out of his mouth in a choke. “What if she doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” He fought the emotion threatening to push out from behind his eyes, but could not control the trembling of his body.

His thoughts wandered over countless possibilities, but each idea ended the same way. He could see her in his mind as if she were in front of him right now. _I’m sorry, Muriel, but I just don’t feel that way about you anymore._ The nightmares he conjured in his head caused the dam behind his eyes to finally burst, tears flowing freely at this point. The wolf trapped within his tight grip shifted, sticking her nose out of the confines of his cloak to gently lap at his cheek with a whine. As Muriel’s body shook, he felt a whirlwind of emotions pass over the next several hours; sadness gave way to fear, then to regret, then to anger. “If… If you won’t stay… I’ll make it so you never forget me.” He spoke to Inanna, in hopes she would provide him with words of comfort. She could offer no advice to him, instead settling further into his lap in a vain attempt to soothe his aching heart.

Muriel’s mind raced through the memories he shared with MC in an attempt to deduce the reason why she would suddenly act this way. He could feel the strain of his heartstrings threaten to break as he saw her face flash in his mind. Going further back in time, his thoughts settled on the time Innana led the pair to the wolf den in the southern forest in what felt like a lifetime ago. He recalled how happy she had been to see the wolf cubs Inanna found, and the expression on her face when he had let down his walls and showed her a tenderness few had ever seen. Sharing that special moment with MC meant more to him than he would ever know at the time. _Why can’t we have a happy life like that wolf pack?_

Muriel’s attention snapped back to the present, a wicked idea coming to mind. _If… If MC and I have a cub of our own, we’ll have to be together… right?._ Muriel knew he wasn’t the most knowledgeable when it came to the topic, but he found it surprising nonetheless that she had not bore a child yet. They were intimate about every other day, and Asra was kind enough to educate him on how to take proper precautions, but MC and him decided they didn’t care to follow through. _Maybe... she used her magic..?_ The thought troubled him. It felt as if she were erasing a part of him from her body.

Muriel mulled over the idea for a long while before coming up with a final plan of his own. At daybreak, he would be off to the market.

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

The early morning sun shined down on Muriel’s face, highlighting the deep scars carved into his skin. He pulled the hood of his cloak closer to his face as he pushed open the doors to the apothecary. He purposefully didn’t go to Asra for the concoction he had in mind in fear of them mentioning it to MC. He hadn’t slept last night, and only returned to the hut once the sun began to rise to make sure she hadn’t run off to Asra- _or worse_ \- Julian. When he saw her, she was sprawled out on top of the bed fully clothed, and Muriel assumed that she had caved to her intoxication and fell asleep quickly after he had left.

The bell hanging from the door frame jingled lightly as Muriel entered the shop and glanced at the hunched figure stood in front of a table littered with magical reagents. Their gender was indistinguishable, and upon first impressions all he could tell was that they were wizened, old, and currently in the middle of something. Based on their gaunt appearance and tired posture, Muriel could safely fall under the assumption that the alchemist probably got as much sleep as he did last night. They seemed to be in the midst of researching a new concoction, as the books and mess of ingredients and notes around them told. The alchemist jumped at the sound of the intrusion, nearly dropping the glass vial out of their hands. They turned around in annoyance to face the stranger that had appeared to find out who could cause such a disturbance in their important work. Their hostile stance quickly changed as they saw the intimidating giant at their counter. “Ah, welcome- er, good sir.” Muriel had very clearly taken them aback at his sudden intrusion, but with the shake of their head they soon returned to business. “What can I assist you with today?”, they spoke in a slow and shaky voice. 

“...I need something for my… companion.” Muriel shifted uncomfortably on the spot, face ablaze, and began to have second thoughts on this whole idea.

“I see, I see...” The owner thought a little too long for Muriel’s comfort, stroking their pointed chin with their wrinkled fingers and sized up his nervous posture before continuing. “Please forgive me if I’m mistaken, but you’re not looking for something for just any ‘companion’. Perhaps… a lover?” Muriel’s eyes flicked to a shelf of brews, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. Although the crone was correct, he never liked when people assumed things about him. The alchemist took his silence as confirmation, and continued, “Yes, well. Please, come take a seat.” They gestured to a stool on the other side of the counter for Muriel to sit. He stood indecisively squirming on his spot, but eventually decided to make his way over to test out the durability of the tiny stool before taking a careful seat. “So, for your lover. What seems to be the issue? Having trouble keeping your sail at full mast?”

Muriel’s eyes went wide with embarrassment, and sputtered out his words. “N-no! She- I mean we need something for… Um… Our child…”

“Are they ill?”

“... No. We don’t have one yet.”

The shopkeep clasped their hands together, their eyes brightening in realization much to Muriel’s disdain. “Of course, of course! I have just the thing, wait right there, please”, they said quickly before whisking themselves into the back room. Muriel pondered briefly if he should leave and abandon the plan altogether, but the alchemist returned before he was able to make the choice. They set a vial of thick white liquid in front of Muriel before continuing, “Here. Three drops twice daily in her tea, and the two of you should be able to conceive quickly. Active participation will be required, of course.” They gave him a wink, and the blush on Muriel’s cheeks deepened yet again. He sat still for a moment, pondering whether this was the right thing to do before dropping a sack of coins into the shopkeeper's open hands, grabbing the vial, and leaving the apothecary with nary a word. 

Muriel walked down the alleyways of Vesuvia with a dark cloud over his head, turning the nefarious vial in his pocket as he made his way back to the hut. _This has to be the only way… right?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

Over the next several days, Muriel followed through with the alchemist's instructions and added the brew to MC’s tea. He hadn’t gotten over his frustration yet, the chip on his shoulder remaining ice cold for the greater part of the week, but he was at least able to spend quiet evenings within her vicinity. He would serve her breakfast and her spiked beverage, then spend the day mindlessly whittling away at his wooden figurines or taking care of his chickens, while she either read or practiced magic. What would normally have been a comfortable silence between them became staunch and heavy, almost unbearable, as they spent the week by themselves. Soon, the day for their next weekly game of cards had come, and Muriel and MC once again found themselves at the Rowdy Raven surrounded by their friends.

“Julian, a word, please?” MC looked toward the doctor, who gave her a nod before escaping to the corner of the pub together. She caught Muriel eyeing her as she walked away. 

"Hey, hey, MC. How’s the, ah…” Julian made lewd gestures with his hands in lieu of words, causing MC’s face to flush pink with angry embarrassment.

“Terrible, thanks for asking.” Her words were sharp and full of sarcasm. “He hasn’t said more than a few words since we left here last week! How should I fix this?” 

“Darling, trust me: This is the long game. After tonight, I promise that your deepest fantasies will come true.” He spread his fingers in front of her face as if he were painting a wild explosion. MC’s jaw tightened and she forced herself from rolling her eyes. To make his point, he leaned in to her as if he were a stranger trying to pick her up from the bar. His lips came within inches of her ear and he used a gloved hand to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. “I’ve been keeping watch, and I can’t help but notice how he can’t take his eyes off you. I’ll prove to you how good of a plan this is, just you watch.” His breath was hot against her face, and reeked of alcohol.

Muriel had been watching like a hawk, and this was the final straw. When he saw the touch that was entirely too close for comfort he quickly stood, his chair loudly clattering to the ground behind him. The lively chatter in the bar halted mid-conversation, and all eyes were on him as Muriel marched over to the scheming pair and grabbed MC’s arm, pulling her away from the lusty doctor. “We’re leaving. Now.” Her arm engulfed in his huge grip, he dragged her away from the group and out of the tavern.

Once gone, Julian stepped over to Asra, and put his hands on their shoulders, giving them a playful squeeze. “Did you get a look at his eyes? I told you it would work.” Asra swatted away his touch, but even they could see that the hunger and longing that Muriel had carried with him on his way out of the building wasn’t just in his eyes, but could be seen in his trousers as well.

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

Muriel all but dragged MC behind him as he made his way through the far alleyways of Vesuvia, eager to put as much distance as he could between them and the Raven. They were getting closer to the forest’s edge, and he had to take a long, awkward step in an attempt to adjust the all-too-tight feeling bursting in his pants. _I’ll show her that I’m better than him. I’m going to make her stay tonight._

“Muriel, stop!” Her short legs were set in a steady run to keep pace with the tall man in front of her as they rounded a corner into a dark alleyway. “Muriel, look, I’m sorry! This is all just a - _mnf!”_ Her words were abruptly cut off as Muriel pushed her against the wall and leaned down, sealing her lips with a brazen kiss. 

He held both of her wrists in one of his above her head, and used the other to not so gently grasp any part of her body he could reach. Taken aback at first, she hesitated at his aggressiveness. _This is what I wanted though, isn’t it?_ She slowly melted into his touch, craning her back in an attempt to get closer to him. Sensing her reaction, Muriel grabbed her hips, hoisting her up the wall until she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed his body into hers, her back flat against the brick behind her, and MC could feel a familiar hardness poking at her from beneath. 

Remembering that they were still very much out in public, she pulled her face away from his in an attempt to speak. “Muri- _ha_ -Muriel. We should at least take this- _mmf_ -somewhere more private!” She spoke through gasps as his hand was fisted in her hair, pulling her head back hard to allow him to sink his teeth along her shoulder. The air was cold and crisp around the pair, yet she could feel their body temperature rising from the contact.

He had the skin of her neck firmly between his teeth as he paused at the exclamation from his lover. He took the pause to pull away and look at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes half-lidded, and her exposed neck and shoulder were covered in reddening bite marks. The fresh memory of her touching another man returned to his mind, and in an instant he lifted her body yet again, throwing her over his shoulder with a growl as he resumed their journey back to their hut.

“Put me down! I can walk just fine!” MC beat her tiny fists into his back, but he showed no sign of slowing down or even having heard her in the first place. She eventually gave up, her limp arms dangling down his back. _Maybe this wasn’t the best way to go about this, but at least we got the end result we wanted, right?_ She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about the night yet to come.

They arrived at their hut in record time; Muriel had broken out into a sweat and he panted for breath. As soon as they breached the doorway, MC found herself pinned yet again. This time, though, her face was firm against the wall instead of her back. Muriel’s chiseled body pressed into hers and she could feel him rutting his hips against her, aching for contact. They would normally take their time when they made love because Muriel would always worry he would injure her if they went too fast. But based on his current impatience she knew that he wasn’t in the mood to ‘make love’ to her right now. He wrapped his arms around her to press into her further, and the proximity of their bodies made MC course with arousal. He wasn’t aiming to please her as he normally would. MC knew that tonight was about him releasing his frustration on her, and she found herself all too eager to serve.

Things were progressing faster than MC could mentally process. Muriel lowered himself onto his knees behind her and lifted up her skirts, all but tearing her underclothing off in the process. With one hand pushing her torso into the wall, the other grabbed her hip to pull her back to him. MC felt his ragged breath against her sex, and before she could say anything Muriel began his assault on her with his tongue. He lapped frantic lines along her folds, exploring every inch of her whilst keeping a firm hold of her against the wall. MC let out a gasp as she suddenly felt his wet tongue make its way to the most forbidden of areas between her fleshy cheeks.

“Mur- Muriel!” MC spoke through stuttered breaths as she could feel his tongue rim her. He had never touched this spot of her before, and the excitement from the new sensation sent bright waves of energy through her core. She arched her back to lean into his touch, but as soon as he sensed her moving, Muriel pulled away. 

MC let out a whine as he withdrew, instead taking up a standing position behind her again. Reaching around her, he ran his hands along her body, loosening the buttons of her clothes to have her completely bare before him. As the fabric fell from her body, she heard Muriel rustling behind her; the loosening of the straps holding up his trousers, and the clunk of the material hitting the floor as he bent his knees to line himself up with her. Anticipation coursed through her as he wrapped a toned arm around her torso to pull her up close, using his length to trace lines up and down her entrance to cover himself in her slick. In one agonizingly slow motion, Muriel pressed into her, hitting her walls hard as he inserted as much of his length into her as she could take. Her body wasn’t quite prepared enough to receive him yet, and she let out a yelp as a course of pain shot through her. Muriel paused to allow her body a brief moment to adjust, using the time instead to lean in to sink his teeth on her neck. He bit down hard, causing a breathy moan to escape from MC’s lips. His mouth formed a tight seal around her skin, intent on knowing that when she woke up in the morning the evidence from tonight would remain on her body. He wanted the world to know that she belonged to him.

With a twinge of pain from the thick object invading her, Muriel slowly receded from her depths only to press back into her faster this time. He began to rock his hips into hers in a steadily increasing pace, low grunts and hot breath reverberating in her ear. The painful tightness within her faded into pleasure as his strides quickly became relentless, and MC had to plant her arms firm against the wall to prevent her head from ramming into it. Muriel’s hands moved to her hips to brace their movements, his large palms caressing the soft flesh that lay underneath. She could feel the presence of his hand briefly retreat before falling back down with a loud slap. He let a trail of his saliva fall out of his mouth, landing on the forbidden area he had graced with his tongue minutes prior with precision. His thumb began to wander, tracing circles around her rim before gently pushing inside. MC’s eyes flew open at the pleasant pain. The surprising roughness at how he handled her body came as a shock, and pleasurable cries stuttered from her lips each time he slammed into her.

Both Muriel and MC could feel their legs begin to shake; her’s were perched on the ends of her toes, while his were bent at an awkward angle to allow their hips to meet. Without warning, Muriel picked up his partner, still inside her. Her legs were splayed out on either side of her in his hands with her back firm against his chest, and she flailed to find something to grab onto lest she fall out of his grip. She quickly found purchase by reaching up and behind her, wrapping her hands around the nape of his neck. He easily moved her body to fuck him, sliding her up and down on his length as he breathed in her essence and focused on the moans of pleasure esacping from her.

The current angle of her body pressing down onto his length was intense, and a pressure began to build within her core. MC trusted her grip on Muriel’s neck enough to bring one hand down to the bundle of nerves between her legs, rubbing desperately in an attempt to reach the apex of her desire. Her breathing quickened, and Muriel pulled her legs up tighter as her walls began to contract around him. White-hot energy shot through her veins, and MC’s eyes rolled back as she was engulfed by her orgasm, her mouth open wide as she let out a series of unintelligible words and moans; Time stopping as the most intense feeling she had ever experienced washed over her.

When her attention finally faded back to reality, her eyes focused on the puddle she had left on the ground from her orgasm. A bright flush crept its way to her ears and neck upon the sight, and she could feel Muriel catching her earlobe between his teeth. She had heard of women doing _that_ before, but she had never dreamed that she would with Muriel. The embarrassment was short-lived; Muriel had released her long enough to turn her around to face him, averting her eyes from the mess she had created on the floor. MC stood before him, looking into his darkened eyes as he ran a calloused thumb across her lips. She caught the digit in her mouth, giving it a playful nip before forming a tight seal around it to suck, causing Muriel to exhale a deep groan. 

Taking the initiative this time, MC planted her palms firm on Muriel’s chest, gently pushing him towards the direction of their bed. His legs caught on the side, and he let his body fall backwards until he was perched on the edge of the bed. MC moved to position herself between his legs, running her hands down his strong body as she slowly fell to her knees. She wrapped her hand around his member, her small fingers barely able to reach all the way around. Their eyes locked as she placed the head of his cock on her outstretched tongue, letting it slide around in her open mouth. Propped up on his elbow, Muriel used his free arm to ball his fist in her hair, impatiently guiding his length further into her mouth. As he reached the back of her throat, MC felt the sting of tears push out from behind her eyes; her brows furrowing together as she focused on not gagging at the fullness in her mouth. Muriel’s eyes were fixed on his lover as he viciously bucked his hips to meet her face. The lewd sounds that came from the back of her throat were becoming too much, and he could feel himself beginning to reach his climax. His ultimate goal hazily returned to his mind, and he had to push her off to prevent himself from finishing inside her mouth.

“Muriel...?” MC sat back on her heels, face streaked with tears from the brutal treatment she had received. She wiped the back of her hand across her chin to clean the trails of saliva that had lingered. 

Muriel grasped her shoulders, pulling her onto the bed to rest in his lap. He rubbed his cock along her slit before pressing in. “You’re mine. Never forget that.” His words came out with a deep growl, and MC could feel herself tighten around him in excitement.

Taking her cue, MC planted her hands on Muriel’s chest and resumed the vicious pace they had established together, using the support from his hands on her waist to keep steady. His eyes fluttered shut as she bounced on his lap, idyllic thoughts of what was to come racing through his head. The image of her lovingly caressing her round belly as she carried his child appeared; evidence of what he had done to her lingering on her figure. 

It was all too much.

Muriel wrapped his strong arms around her, bringing her torso down to meet his as he used the leverage to pound into her, his pace becoming uneven. His vision began to darken, his body twitching as he reached his climax, and he continued to hold her tight as burning energy coursed through his veins. He emptied his seed into her with a few final pumps, filling her to the brim.

Exhausted, MC fully collapsed on his chest, the mix of their fluids trickling out of her. They lay there panting as Muriel came down from his orgasm, and he angled his head to place a tender kiss on her temple. “... Now you can’t forget me.” The words slipped out of his mouth without thinking, and he could feel MC shift on top of him. 

Several minutes passed as they relaxed their bodies, letting their breathing and heart rate return to a normal pace. MC spoke up, finally breaking the silence with a clear of her throat. “So… Are we going to talk about what just happened?”

“.... Do we have to?”

"I think we probably should.” She let her hand trace circles on his chest, playing with the thick patch of hair that covered it. “Sounds like we both have things to get off our mind.”

Muriel considered her words carefully, and the possibilities of what she would have to talk to him about made him nervous. He chewed on his lip, pondering whether he should elaborate on what he said earlier. After a moment, he finally spoke up, his words coming out slow and calculated. “About how I said that you couldn’t forget me now… I-I did something bad, MC.” Muriel hadn’t thought about what he would say or do if she found out how he had deceived her. His jaw tightened at the thought that she could very well get just as upset at him for his actions, although his guilty conscience weighed down on him enough to where he couldn’t contain it. She focused on him as she saw tears begin to well behind his eyes, his words coming out in a choke. “I-I thought you... didn’t want to be with me anymore… You were so close to Julian.” His head was laid back, his gaze fixed to the ceiling in shame. “I thought… about how happy you were when you saw the wolf cubs in the south… S-so...” His arms tightened around her in fear that if he let go, he would never see her again. His voice was quiet, and MC had to crane her ear closer to hear his barely audible whisper. “I... added something to your tea… so it would make it easier for me to give you a cub of your own… I-I thought that you wouldn’t leave me if...” 

His voice had trailed off, and MC’s face was scrunched in thought as she processed what he said. She laid unmoving in his ever-tightening grip for several minutes before speaking. “Muriel… I would never leave you. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me, especially now.” She reached an arm up to caress his cheek, the rough stubble prickling against her fingers. She took a deep breath before continuing, “And… I actually have to tell you something, too. I… got close to Julian on purpose. He said that if I made you jealous, you would take the initiative in bed out of frustration. I mean, clearly it worked, but I didn’t know how much it would affect you. I’m so sorry, Muriel. I hope you can forgive me.” They were quiet for a long moment, each processing the situation. She eventually sat up to look upon him, and took his hands to guide them to her abdomen. “And… Muriel… Just so you know, if you wanted to talk about having children, I would have easily agreed to it. I’m thrilled you want to have a future with me, but it’ll be important for our family that you express your wants and needs. And… I need to do the same.” She leaned in to plant her lips on his, her next plea coming out as a whisper. “I love you, Muriel. Can we please go back to the way things were?”

“... Yeah. I’d like that. I’m sorry too.”

MC sat up again, now able to take in Muriel’s full grim expression. She cleared her throat to capture his attention, and a coy smile graced her face.

“...What’s so funny?” His brow furrowed, confused at the sudden change of mood from MC.

“Well, if you’re serious about having children, we should probably try again. In case this time doesn’t take.” She pointed a finger at the wet mess still between them, and a bright flush spread from Muriel’s face to his chest.

“I-I didn’t know if you’d... Still want to…”

“Silly.” She poked his nose, and Muriel let out a frown. “You know I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you now that I know what you can do, right?”

“....I guess not.” Muriel let his gaze fall to the side to hide his embarrassed face, but MC could see a small smile grace his lips. “B-but give me a minute! I can’t… just go back into it…”

MC let out a relieved laugh. “Take your time, Muriel. I don’t mind waiting. Besides,” she settled down beside him with a sigh and nuzzled her nose into his neck. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet bby T-T I'm so sorry for hurting youuuu  
> Also, lol @ Muriel when he was imagining MC and Julian, but SIKE he's a bottom
> 
> This work is an anonymous fan request! Thank you again!!


End file.
